Not Your Normal School Misadventures
by Patriot Demigod of the Legion
Summary: The Soul Eater gang are sent to a school to find a group of meisters and weapons who don't know what they are. Could chaos emerge? Also, a kishin is on the loose! What exactly could happen? Collab with Ras1832 and Storybooker Mari.
1. Wait! Who are the transfers?

**A/N: LO! CELEST IS HERE WITH A NEW FANFIC! A collab! With 2 friends of mine, Ras1832 and Storybooker Mari, Hope you enjoy this fanfic! There will be less chance of these taking forever to be updates! The 2nd chapter is nearly done, Ras1832 is just stuck. So the chapters will go like... Celest writes the first chapter, then Ras, then Mari. So yeah, We do not own a thing except for the 'OCs'.**

**Chapter one:**

* * *

16 people were standing in front of a school. They were Maka Albarn, Soul 'Eater' Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death The Kid, Elizabeth and Patrica Thompson, Crona Gorgon, Ox Ford, Harvar D. Éclair, Kim Diehl, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, Kirikou Rung, Pot Of Fire and Pot Of Thunder, and Hiro.

"Is this the school?" Maka asked. Soul nodded "Yeah this is the one" he stated.

Black Star rolled his eyes "Pfft! Who cares! I will surpass GOD!" he announced while emphazing 'God'.

Kid was fidgeting, "I-its n-not s-symmetrical!" he yelled while pointing at the school. Liz and Tsubaki both sweatdropped and sighed because of their meisters.

After a few more moments of chaos like …. Soul attempting to bungee jump to the roof. Which didn't work well because Black Star was already up in the roof, laughing. The cord wrapped around Black Star's leg and he fell, Soul also. Kid was going insane because it was 7 am, and the school's 'unsymmetricalness'. Causing him to faint, Patty started tearing her giraffe stuff toy apart. Kid woke up, saw the unsymmetrical giraffe and collapsed. Excalibur popped up and started singing his song, making all the remaining 'sane' people of the group to yell at him.

Excalibur yelled "FOOL!" then ordered Hiro to get his duck bathroom, which was as usual he followed. Ox then shouting his love for Kim, much to her annoyance.

Crona then tried to run away screaming "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!"

Maka had enough and hit Ox and Excalibur with her book. After that Maka got a red wagon and placed everyone who was unconscious inside.

* * *

She entered the school, dragging the wagon of unconscious bodies followed by a worried Tsubaki, a laughing Kim and Patty, and the normal Crona, Hiro, Kirikou, Fire, Thunder, Harvar, Liz, and Jacqueline.

The school was huge, probably as big or bigger than the DWMA. Maka received a bunch of stares when all of a sudden she bumped into someone. It was a girl with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and was broad shouldered. The girl wore denim pants, a shirt with suspenders, a regular sneakers.

"Sorry for bumping into you" Maka apologized.

The girl didn't hear her, she was looking at the wagon of unconscious bodies. "D-d-d-d-dead b-b-b-b-b-b-bodies!" she exclaimed and attempted to run away. However she was stopped by another girl, she wore glasses that looked like those popular geeky glasses well technically they were those popular geeky glasses. She also wore a long sleeved shirt, dark denim jeans, and black combat boots. She was shorter than the other girl but not too short and was a little on the broad side. But not too much.

She looked a Maka. "Sorry about Elliot. She freaks out when she sees 'dead' bodies. Their unconscious, no?" she asked.

Maka nodded "Yes, they are. I'm Maka, these are Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Harvar, Hiro, Crona, Kirikou, Fire, Thunder, Kim and Jacqueline" she stated while holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet'cha I'm Alex, the girl who freaked out is Elliot" the girl replied back while shaking Maka's hand.

Elliot finally calmed down and remembered something. "You're the transfers, right? Follow us" she said while escorting them (along with Alex) to the teacher's room. "This is the teacher's room. You'll find out your sections there" she explained.

Maka nodded "Thanks" she muttered and went inside to get the listing.

* * *

While Maka was getting the listing, Black Star and Soul woke up. Black Star took one look at Alex and Elliot and laughed "HAHAH! PUNY MORTALS! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME THE AMAZING BLACK STAR! YAHOOO!" he yelled.

Alex looked irritated and kicked him to the ground. "Idiot! Who are you calling puny mortal? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!" Alex sneered and continued kicking him.

A passerby approached "Oh dear…. It seems Alex's temper snapped" she muttered. She was blonde with blue eyes and she was taller and thinner than Elliot and Alex. The girl wore a floral dress, brown fringe boots, a grey beret, and a purple jacket.

Crona gulped "I don't know how to deal with this!" he whined.

The girl sweatdropped, "Anyways I'm Lise, pleasure to meet you transfers" she said.

Tsubaki nodded "Yes, its nice to meet you as well Lise" she replied in a calm tone.

Kirikou butted into the conversation, "Do you know how to make her stop?" he asked Lise while referring to Alex.

Lise nodded "That I do" she replied and went over to Alex and whispered something.

Making Alex stop at once, Black Star stood up, irritated. "NOBODY DOES THAT TO THE AMAZING BLACK STAR!" he yelled angrily.

Alex rolled her eyes "I just did _baka!_" she replied while seething.

Black Star glared at her, "Do you dare challenge the amazing Black Star?" he accused.

Alex glared back, "Pffft! You're not that amazing" she retorted.

Black Star, now angrier than before yelled at her "MEET ME AT THE COURTYARD LATER! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU CHALLENGED THE MAN WHO'LL SURPASS GOD!" then left.

Alex crossed her arms "_Not sorry at all~_" she singsonged and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Tsubaki followed Black Star "Black Star wait!" she called out. Lise went over to Alex.

Maka finally exited the room and noticed Black Star, Tsubaki and Alex were missing. She sighed "Black Star got into another fight?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Kim and Jacqueline nodded, Maka sighed

"Let's find him"

* * *

**A/N: So Alex and Black Star's fight won't be happening in the next chapter yet. But here's a clue to what happens next, introduction to some more characters and... MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! Wait, I think that clue is for the 3rd chapter, whatever XD. Also, got any idea yet on who the kishin is? or the meisters and weapons? Review your guesses below! XDD**


	2. More characters?

**A/N: Now for Ras' chapter wherein we introduce... 2 MORE CHARACTERS! If you read Ras's story, The Misadventures Of The Two Who Traveled Through Time: Les Miserables, you should already know who these two new characters are :) Also... We do not own a thing! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

As Maka was walking around looking for any hints of Black Star, she came across two girls having an odd argument;

"No!"

"Non!"

"Iye!"

"No way"

"Nien!"

"Er... Excuse me have either of you seen a boy with spiky hair pass by? Possiby yelling something along the lines of 'I will surpass god!' Maka asked.

"I think I noticed someone swagger by, but I'm not quite sure if it was my imagination or what" said one with slightly curly hair. All of a sudden there was a yell from the roof.

"YAHOO! ALL YOU MORTALS BOW DOWN TO ME! I AM THE AMAZING BLACK STAR AND I WILL SURPASS GOD!"

"The hell? Is he crazy?! Wait how'd he get up there?" a broad-shouldered, slightly bulky girl with straight jet black hair wearing black skinny jeans, v-neck shirt and red vans exclaimed.

Maka sighed, "That's Black*Star and I think he has mental issues" she answered. The bulky girl nodded.

"Well that explains why he'd rush to the roof and yell like that!" she practically screamed.

The other girl with slightly curly jet black hair tied into a ponytail who had a slight build and wore jeans, a long sleeved shirt and black keds simply said, "Please excuse my friend, you see she isn't used to seeing anything like that."

The other girl rolled her eyes, "Like you're used to that" she huffed.

Maka and Tsubaki sweatdropped. "Well anyways, I'm Maka and these are my friends" she started pointing at the group. "Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona, Kim, Jacqueline, Kirikou, Fire, Thunder, Harvar, and Hiro" Then she pointed at the wagon filled with unconscious bodies. "While those are Ox, Death The Kid, and something name Excalibur" she added in.

"Like the Holy Sword or King Arthur's sword?" The curly haired girl asked, slightly interested.

Maka sweatdropped, "You can say that…."

The bulky girl nodded, "Well I'm Casey and she's Marge" while pointing at the curly haired girl.

"Nice to meet you, also can you explain how the person who swaggered by looked, Marge?" Maka asked, having a feeling it was her partner, Soul.

Marge nodded "Yeah, he had spiky white hair, and red eyes, why?"

Maka sighed, "He's Soul, another person who came with us, he did go missing after I got the section assignments"

Black Star, still on the roof was laughing like a complete imbecile. Sadly, the poor boy had no idea there was a speaker on the roof. While he was laughing, the bell rang and so did the speaker, it was very loud. Black Star, having never been placed in such a mishap, lost his balance and fell off the roof. He landed on the building's garden which was in the middle of the building, splitting the building in a V-shape.

Tsubaki ran to Black Star immediately, "Black Star! Are you okay?" she asked with much concern hinted.

Casey and Marge looked at everyone else, "See you later, maybe" Casey said as she was about to head to a classroom.

All of a sudden, someone who was running tapped her shoulder. "Dude, P.E. Mock Hunger Games session, remember?" it was Alex.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter! But we promise to make it longer in the next one! So review, follow, favorite! :D also, if you like Despicable Me minions and Les Miserables then read another collab story I have with Ras1832 entitled... LES MINIONBLES! That's it for now!**


End file.
